Kryptonite Bullets
by Saphire Ravven8
Summary: The sequel to A Christmas Prayer. I know it's been a long time coming. Redd Morgan is back with a vengeance and ready to expose Clark's deepest secrets. How will Clark stop him and keep his loved ones safe?
1. Hay, Kryptonite!

Title: Kryptonite Bullets

Summary: Sequel to A Christmas Prayer. Clark's misadventures begin again when Redd Morgan finally shows. How does this man know his secret? How can Clark stop him before he reveals his secrets to the world? Can Clark keep his secret and keep his loved ones safe? And at what cost will this secrecy come?

A/N: YAY! I finally got the first chapter of the sequel done! I know it's been like forever since A Christmas Prayer ended and I'm sorry, but I got Smallville writers block. I'm still searching for the plot...I dunno where this is gonna go from here. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me quickly so I can write and update again before the stupid block comes back. Thanks, Gracias, Merci, Domo, etcetera.

PROLOGUE:

Clark hoisted a bale of hay over his shoulder and strode over to the back of the pick up, throwing it on top of the others. John threw another bale into his waiting arms. Clark had made a miraculous recovery, not that anyone was surprised. He and Lex had had a long talk about why he'd kept his secret from him and their friendship was stronger than ever now. Things with Lana were amazing; she was so supportive, even when he had to run off to save the world. Pete felt better now that he didn't have to keep Clark's secret from all of their friends and Chloe was as vivacious and curious as ever, wanting to analyze his every move. And though that got a bit bizarre at times, he knew it was just her reporter's instinct talking so he cut her some slack. She was slowly beginning to back off anyways, now that the initial amazement had worn off.

Redd Morgan still hadn't shown his face around Smallville, or anywhere else for that matter...which was beginning to worry Clark and his family a little. Clark was beginning to feel edgy, as if something were about to happen, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Mr. Kent tossed another bale over to him and Clark blew out a breath and wiped sweat off of his forehead. His head swam slightly and he sat down, rubbing his eyebrows gently, the hay lying at his feet. John frowned in concern and put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "You okay, son?" He asked, sitting down beside him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Yeah," Clark began before doubly over in pain, clutching his stomach, face contorted and pale.

"Clark!" John exclaimed, kneeling beside where his son had fallen upon the barn floor. "What's wrong?"

"Kryptonite," Clark coughed, his breaths wheezy and strained. "Somewhere..."

"What?! Where!? We don't have kryptonite here!" John began to panic as Clark grew paler, chest heaving as he struggled to breath.

"Hello?" Lana called as she came through the doorway into the barn. "Anyone here? Clark? Mr. Kent?" She walked forward a few paces and Clark's writhing form and Jonathan bent over him came into view. "CLARK!" She exclaimed and rushed to his side. "What's going on?"

"There's kryptonite somewhere nearby," John explained hastily. "We have to find it and get it away from him." Lana's thoughts flashed back to her old kryptonite necklace. No wonder he'd always paled when he came near her with it on. She wondered why she hadn't noticed the weird reaction before.

Lana and John began searching frantically but couldn't find the kryptonite anywhere, panic flared as Clark's condition grew worse. His girlfriend and father knelt beside him, not knowing what to do.

"Dad," Clark gasped, clutching at his father's plaid flannel shirt. "The...hay..." Clark squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain and nausea washed over him, his grip tightening on his father's shirt as his body convulsed. Realization dawned on Mr. Kent and he jumped up, snatching the last bale of hay that he'd given to Clark up off the floor and ran out the barn door with it.

Lana pulled Clark's head onto her lap as he gasped for air and the shaking in his body slowly subsided. She brushed his dark hair off of his forehead. Several moments later, John came into the barn doorway with something clutched in his fist. He was so angry his knuckles were turning white around the object as he squeezed it. He kept a fair distance away as he unclenched his fist.

"You alright, Clark?" John asked in concern, though he did not come closer. Clark nodded weakly, though he felt the strength returning to him. "Good. Well, I found _this _in the last bale of hay," he said through gritted teeth, showing them the sizeable lump of kryptonite in his fist. "Lay still for awhile Clark and I'll get rid of this. Lana, could you help him into loft?" Lana nodded and John turned and left.

"Come on Clark," Lana said, gently helping Clark into a sitting position. He winced, but smiled and she reached down a delicate hand and pulled him to his feet. He was surprised at the strength that came from the small woman.

"Wow," he commented admiringly. "Look who's got the muscles now." She smiled and nudged him playfully.

"Come on; let's get you to the loft." She smiled warmly and put her arm around his waist as she felt his arm fall heavily, but not uncomfortably, around her shoulder. She helped him onto the soft cushions of the loft's couch and sat down beside him. He entwined her fingers with his and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Oh how I love you, Lana Lang." Clark breathed, faces less than an inch apart as she licked her lips quickly. He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently, tongue brushing against her lips as she parted them to give him access. Their tongues danced and their lips gently met the others'. His tangled his fingers in her hair with one hand and cupped her cheek in the other. She had one arm around his back and the other hand resting at the nape of his neck. Clark broke the kiss as his sharp hearing picked up the sounds of his father's footsteps on the stairs, his mother not far behind him.

They smiled warmly at each other as they caught their breath, managing to regulate it just as his parents reached the top of the stairs. Martha Kent ran to her son and embraced him tightly. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Are you alright Clark?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Clark assured her with a smile. His mother eyed him. "Really, mom, I'm fine, I swear."

"Well, I thank God that your father got rid of that kryptonite in time."

"Yeah, me too," Lana agreed. "But how did it get there in the first place? I mean, obviously neither of you put it there, so who did? A piece of kryptonite doesn't just _fall_ into a bale of hay." Clark and his father exchanged a look.

"Redd Morgan," they said simultaneously.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the sequel. I hadn't had any inspiration for it before...I still don't know where it's going to go from here. I need a plot. Please, someone, I beseech thee, help me find a plot. Thanks! Loads of Love to anyone who reviews and/or helps me out with my dilemma! Saph


	2. Meetings in the Loft Ch2,Finally

A/N: Hi all, I'm truly, deeply, incredibly sorry I haven't posted in… Good Lord… 4 months…I really have no idea where this story is going and I'm struggling to find a direction for the plot to take. It's developing really really slowly and I've had no time to work on it.

For those of you that are still with me (which I hope there are at least a few of you) THANK YOU. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. And I'm sorry again.

But I, once again, won't be updating for awhile. I've got finals coming soon and a job to juggle and prom and stuff like that. But I'm trying, I really am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. You all know that…

CHAPTER 2

"How could he know Clark's weakness?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Well, he knew how to take my powers away, why wouldn't he know that too?" Clark replied, trying desperately to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Several months in coma tend to make people a bit angry at the ones that put them there.

"This is ridiculous," Martha began. "Who is this man? What does he want from you, Clark?"

"Damned if I know," Clark grumbled. Lana slapped his arm reprimandingly. Lex, who had arrived a few minutes before, bit back a chuckle. It wasn't everyday that you heard Saint Clark use that kind of tone towards his own parents. Pete, also a new arrival, jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow to silence him. Clark winced, not because it had hurt, but he realized the tone he'd used towards his mother. "Sorry…"

"It's alright Clark; we're upset about this too." Jonathan patted his shoulder.

"I just wish I knew who this guy was; and why the hell he's so pissed at me. I mean, at first I thought it was just because we were on his property…but he was ready for me. He knew how to block my powers and he nearly killed me. But now this…In my own home…What the hell does he want from me? To kill me? And if so, why?"

"The why isn't important right now. It's the when." Lex announced. "When and where is he going to make is next move? And what method of attack is he going to use? These are the more pressing questions. Once he's caught, ha can be properly questioned as to why, but for now, our most important goal is to keep you alive, Clark."

"Lex is right," Jonathan agreed, Pete nodding behind him.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what was that?" Lex shot him a cocky grin; Jonathan glared at him and rolled his eyes. The others laughed, realizing the truth in Lex's teasing. "Sorry," he grinned. "Taking advantage of the moment. It's not like you've loaded me with compliments over the years."

Jonathan smiled back, "true. I'm sorry I doubted your motives before. You've been a good friend to my son. I was just afraid that the lure of money in exposing Clark's secret would overpower your sense of loyalty to your friend."

"Completely understandable, Mr. Kent, considering who and what my father is." Lex replied. John nodded in silent agreement.

"Anyways, enough of the touchy-feely reconciliation stuff and back to the matter of Redd Morgan," Chloe interrupted, calling them all back to the reality of their grave situation. "Who is this Redd Morgan-guy, I mean, really? What does he want with Clark? What's his motive?" Clark shook his head in amusement: Chloe, ever the reporter.

The little knot of friends looked at each other. No one had the answers, though all wished that they did.

Lana intertwined her fingers with Clark's and squeezed his hand. Her eyes met his and he smiled at her and for a moment, the world was silent. The voices of their friends and family fell away, leaving just the connection of their eyes and hands and the warmth of their shared smile. For a moment, the trials they faced seemed nonexistent and there was simply them.

A hand on his shoulder broke Clark's momentary reprieve in Lana's eyes and slammed him back into reality. He blinked up at Chloe and Pete, who smiled knowingly and announced that they were headed to the Torch to "dig a little deeper into this thing."

"Perhaps a new addition to the Wall of Weird," Chloe grinned in anticipation. "I mean, when else are we gonna hear about a guy who mixes his own kryptonite power-stealer?" The others chuckled grimly, the comment only mildly amusing in its nearly-deadly truth. The emotional scars from Clark's comatose months had yet to fade entirely.

"Hopefully never again," John replied, even though it was basically a rhetorical question. Chloe and the others nodded in agreement. "You two get going, call us if you find anything of value; we're going to check for any other kryptonite surprises around the farm."

"Good idea," Pete said and he and Chloe left for the Torch.

"Clark, I want you to stay here. I don't want a replay of this morning. Lana, stay with him so he doesn't try to sneak off to track down Morgan."

"Sure," Lana smiled. She had _no_ problem staying with Clark, though she highly doubted that he'd try to escape with her there to keep him…um…_distracted…_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

A/N2: Sorry this is sorta short and not all that exciting, but I'm doing my best and i'll try to make the next chapter better. Review if you're still rading. much love all. Night!


End file.
